


Daddy Dearest

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Hey uhm... well... this is awkward for me but... can you do another daddy kink imagine? Again like the reader being so innocent and like that yeah... please? Hi from Mexico :)Warnings: Daddy Kink, Smut, Fluff





	Daddy Dearest

You were in the middle of a heated make out, laying on your bed, when the word ‘Daddy’ slipped from your mouth. Gabriel immediately looked at you with eyebrows raised in question. You blushed slightly under his gaze, trying to explain yourself.  
“I hope you’re not imagining your father right now.” He half joked, half serious.  
“No...I um...have kinda...a daddy kink.” You said flustered. “Didn’t want to mention it…..but I guess..”  
“Really?” He lifted your chin, staring at you. “Aren’t you a virgin though?”  
You laughed at his comment. “You seriously think that?”  
“Well….yeah.”   
“Just cause we haven’t done it, doesn’t mean I haven’t done it, Gabe.” You blush again, looking away. “I didn’t want to rush into anything.”   
“Hey, it’s fine.” He kissed your cheek. “I like how we take things a bit slow. Get to know each other more.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re special to me.”  
“And you to me. I was going to tell you….once the whole sex thing was brought up.” You admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt.   
“Anything else I should know about?” He asked, putting his hand over yours.  
“Nope.” You met his gaze, kissing him sweetly. “Anything I should know?”  
He thought for a moment. “I’m not a virgin either.” You both laughed at that.   
“Why am I not surprised?” You giggled kissing him again, pulling him on top of you. Gabriel’s tongue slid in, making swirling motion in your mouth as his hands wandered your body. You grinded against him, earning a moan from him. “But since we’re on the subject….”  
“You sure?” Gabriel whispered into your ear, before nibbling at your earlobe and kissing down your neck. He sucked at your skin, leaving marks, claiming you as his. You hummed a reply, nodding your head, as your fingers ran down to unbuckle his belt. Gabe helped you remove his pants and discarded his shirt while he was at it.   
You lifted up your shirt as Gabriel unclasped your bra, leaving both your upper bodies bare to one another. Gabriel sucked at your breasts, pinching the nipples slightly to get a moan out of you. Your hand went down to his harden member, straining against his boxers. Gabriel’s breath hitched as you started to pump his member, cupping his balls as well.   
“Oh, daddy you’re so hard for me already.” You grinned. “To think I do this to you….makes me so wet.” Gabriel let out a grunt, tearing off your pants and panties along with it.   
“Do what daddy tells you, alright?” Gabriel growled, lust filling his eyes.   
“Yes.” You groaned as a finger teased your entrance.   
Suddenly, Gabriel flipped you over, with your butt in the air and knees resting on the bed sheets. “Daddy’s gonna take care of his girl.” He said, before plunging into your core. His hands went to your hips, helping you stay with him, as you quivered under his touch.   
“Oh, fuck, daddy….more.” You cried out as Gabriel picked up the pace. He shifted slightly, hitting your g-spot over and over. You felt a heat build up in your stomach as you arched back your neck. “So close.” You panted, gripping the sheets for any kind of support.   
“Wait for me, cupcake.” Gabriel kept pounding into you, finding himself closer and closer with every movement.   
“Daddy.” You moaned, sending both of you over the edge. Gabriel kept up the pace, spilling his seed in you, mixing with your own cum. He pulled out gently, letting go of your hips, as you slumped on the bed, exhausted.  
“So, first time then.” He hummed, wrapping his arms around you.  
“Together anyways.” You sleepy replied.   
“Kinda like being called daddy…..that sounded wrong.” You laughed as his face scrunched up, thinking over what he said. “I mean in kinky way.”   
“Okay.” You smiled, pressing a kiss on his throat. “I want to sleep now, daddy.”  
“Did I make you that tired?”   
“Maybe.” You mumbled, resting your head on his chest.   
“Don’t worry. I’ll watch over you.”  
“I know.” You replied as you drifted into an unconscious state.


End file.
